


Starry Night

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, not leaving
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Kudos: 2





	Starry Night

C’était la dernière nuit sur le sol allemand pour David avant son départ pour l’Argentine et Martin voulait que cette dernière nuit soit inoubliable mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'être si triste, il était sur le balcon en regardant le ciel étoilé quand David arriva et le pris dans ses bras et embrassa son cou.

Pour Martin c'était trop dur et il commençait a pleurer et il lui dit “Ne pars pas, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi, je ne veux pas te voir partir, je ne sais pas si mon coeur va le supporter…”

C'était une des rares fois où Martin ouvrait tellement son coeur, il ne sait pas si c'était trop tard mais il voulait essayer et il lui dit “Je t’aime, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi…”

David le retourne pour qu’il le voit que lui aussi était en train de pleurer, il l'embrasse et lui dit “Martin…”

“Je voulais faire une nuit inoubliable mais mes sentiments et mon coeur ont décidé autrement.”

David prit Martin dans ses bras et caressa son dos et Martin dis “Pourquoi tu me laisses alors qu’on s’aime, donne moi une raison de pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu me laisse ? Est-ce que tu m’aimes plus ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?”

David prit la main de Martin et rentrait à l'intérieur ou il lui dit “Je t’aime toujours, je serais toujours avec toi…”

“Mais tu me laisses tu pars à des milliers de kilomètres….” Martin tapait le torse de David qui le fait tombé sur le lit 

Ce que David ne lui avait pas dit c'était que peut-être c'était pas son dernier soir ici, il pouvait changer son vol si c'était ce que Martin voulait, il ne pensait pas faire autant souffrir Martin.

“Est-ce pour cela que tu me quittes ? Car tu l’as découvert et que tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi pour toujours” et Martin lui montre une boite qui comprenait deux bagues

David s’est mis a craqué car il ne pensait pas que cela deviendrait vrai que Martin voulait l'épouser, c'était un de ses rêves mais il a toujours cru que c'était impossible entre eux et que Martin n’avait pas les mêmes idées que lui pour le futur.

“SI je l’aurais su, je serais resté avec toi, c’est tout ce que je souhaitais qui arrive, cela fait parti de mes rêves si je partais c’est aussi car je pensais que tu n’avais pas les mêmes vues et ambitions que moi pour notre futur”

“Tu es un idiot” dis Martin en l’embrassant “Dois je te montrer comment je t’aime pour pas que tu parte ?”

David embrassa Martin “Je sais je suis un idiot, je suis ton idiot” puis il alla sur son ordinateur annuler sa reservation pour le vol du lendemain matin.

Quand Martin l’a vu faire, il lui dit “Mais ta famille, tu n'es pas attendu la bas ? Mais pourquoi tu fais cela”

David embrassa sa main et lui “Tu es ma famille également, du moment que j’ai toi et mon fils je suis heureux, je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre”

Si il y avait une étoile filante dans le ciel étoilé de Francfort, le voeu de Martin commençait à se réaliser et il enlaça David et lui dit “Je t’aime tellement”


End file.
